No light, no light
by BlackGSS
Summary: Fanfic basado en la mítica canción "No light, no light" de Florence and the Machine a la que tanto señalan la relación entre Sherlock y John. Johnlock.


**_Hola a todos de nuevo._**

_Éste fic está basado en la canción** "No light, no light - Florence and the Machine" **la conocida canción con la que se identifica el Johnlock en distintos sitios y videos, pero no había leído nunca un fic sobre ellos acerca de ésta canción y bien... **Os recomiendo escuchar un par de veces la canción antes e ir poniéndola cuando vaya correspondiendo para entenderlo mejor. Puse su traducción en español para facilitaros la interpretación y no tener que pararos a buscarla.**_

**_¡Espero sea de su agrado ya que lo hice lo mejor que pude!_**

* * *

¿Sherlock? ¿Pero qué...? Echó a correr tras él como pudo, era mucho más rápido que él por sus piernas, ¿dónde diablos se habrá metido? Siempre igual.

- ¡¿Sherlock?!- Levantó la voz adentrándose en el callejón por el que acababa de perderle la pista, ¿por qué se había ido de pronto?

No veía nada, era ya de noche, y la poca luz que las farolas dejaban pasar era insuficiente, aun así no dudó dos segundos en seguir avanzando en la penumbra. Estaba preocupado, no era norm... Bueno, era Sherlock, ¿dónde tenía él la normalidad? Súbitamente, la mano de una silueta salida de la pared lo aferró por detrás tapándole la boca a la vez que, aprovechando la sorpresa, le agarraba por los brazos para dejarlo contra la pared, inmovilizado frente a él.

John se debatió tratando de zafarse hasta que vio un tenue brillo que le hizo estabilizarse. Unos ojos azules que lo miraban impenetrables. ¿Pero qué...? Tomó aire relajándose cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, pero no podía evitar seguir en tensión ante ese agarre, ¿por qué no lo soltaba?

Le soltó la mano que le inmovilizaba el cuerpo y se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de que se callase. Enarcó una ceja confuso, ¿qué ocurría? Pero solo asintió y dejó que retirase la otra mano de su boca. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y señaló el final del callejón, aumentando la confusión de John, aún tenía a Sherlock casi pegado a él totalmente, ¿qué le sucedía? Se separó lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia allí con el rubio detrás pisándole casi literalmente los talones, el callejón era bastante profundo y no le daba buena espina.

Un hombre se hallaba anclado a la pared con un cigarrillo en la boca, unas escaleras junto a él conducían a una puerta que penetraba en una pequeña especie de casa entre ambos bloques un poco tétrica, o quizás fuese la poca luz que había lo que la hacía de esa forma. No parecía un sitio al que ni de día la gente accediera. El rubio miró a Sherlock buscando una respuesta a qué hacían allí, ¿tendría que ver con ese hombre?

- Buenos días.- Susurró el moreno no muy alto y seguro de lo que decía, sin poder ver la cara de desconcierto que su compañero tenía al lado.

- Buenas noches.- Respondió cómo si nada encendiendo una pequeña linterna para alumbrar al suelo, deslumbrando a John que la miró indirectamente.

- ¿Tiene cajas?- Preguntó sin mirar en ningún momento hacia la linterna, si no directamente a los ojos del hombre que la portaba.

- Adelante.- Concluyó apagando la luz y dándoles acceso a entrar por la puerta, ¿era una especie de... Contraseña? ¿Qué iría a hacer aquí?

- Gracias.- Dijo simplemente y miró un momento a John para asegurarse de que estuviese ahí.

Se encontró su mirada directa, la cual tranquilizó a esos ojos verdes, parecía saber dónde y qué hacía, así que se refugió en ésa seguridad como habituaba a hacer.

Ambos entraron en lo que pensaba que sería un... ¿la casa de un narcotraficante? ¿Un local para vender órganos? ¿Su propia red de vagabundos? La cara de John mutó a más desconcertante aún al ver el lugar. Era un local sombrío lleno gente sentada en mesas fumando en su interior con jarras de cerveza por doquier y una música, ¿pero qué demonios? Ésta vez John lo tomó por un pliegue de la camisa a la altura del brazo y lo retuvo un momento.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó sin dejarlo avanzar.

- Vamos a sentarnos primero.- Le indicó siguiendo una ruta hasta una mesa vacía en la que cabrían 4 personas por los lados, apretados, pero cabrían con sillas, para dos era perfecto, uno a cada extremo.

- Es un lugar "secreto", un bar donde la gente puede fumar y beber sin tener peligro de que la policía los pille o haya tal jaleo que los vecinos se quejen ya que está insonorizado.- Comenzó a explicarle algo que le sorprendió a John, siempre había oído hablar de éstos sitios, secretos y ocultos de la mano de la justicia, pero nunca había visto ni estado en uno.- Y para entrar necesitas conocer a alguien que haya estado y sepa la "contraseña" para entrar.- Prosiguió echando un vistazo al lugar.

- ¿Y qué hacemos en un sitio así?- Era lo único que no entendía ahora.- ¿Desmantelarlo?

- ¿Cómo? Encima de que te saco un día de casa te quejas, no hay quien te entienda.- Se quejó observando al camarero que parecía haber sido encargado de su mesa.

- Ya me has oído. Sherlock, ¿qué, estamos, haciendo, aquí?- Repitió enarcando una ceja y echándose en el respaldo de su silla, como si eso fuese a colar.

- Ya no vuelvo a ser amable contigo.- Murmuró cuando el camarero se acercó a ellos.- Yo quiero... ¿Tiene algo sin alcohol?- El camarero estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y mirarlos extrañado, John de morirse de vergüenza.

- Dos cervezas por favor.- Pidió el rubio por él, acogiendo el asentimiento del camarero que se marchó inmediatamente.- Sherlock, no puedes pedir algo "sin alcohol" en un sitio como éste.

- ¿Ah no?- Preguntó mirando hacia la barra con curiosidad.- Pues vaya, que divertido.- Rodó los ojos volviendo a mirarlo con tal ironía que no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

¿De verdad lo había traído por salir un poco? Suspiró resignado, no, no sería el caso, era demasiado amable como para ser cierto, bueno, amable, no sabía hasta qué punto salir de "copas" con Sherlock por su propia iniciativa sería... "amable". Las cervezas vinieron pronto.

- Como no me guste te lo beberás tú.- Le amenazó con una ceja levantada mientras cogía la cerveza y movía el líquido amarillento de su interior y lo miraba tratando de analizarlo, ¿de verdad eso estaría bueno y desinhibía?

- Dale un trago largo, está bueno Sherlock, deja de parecer un crío.- Resopló con una cuarta menos.

Colocó sus labios en el borde y dio un largo trago. La dejó en la mesa poniendo cara neutral hacia John. Estaba un poco fuerte y agria, pero era bebible.

- No está mal.- Sentenció volviendo a cogerla para darle otro trago, la dejó en la mesa y observó el lugar.

- Una pena que no tuviese aquí la grabadora para dejar constancia de lo que acabas de decir.- Se burló dejando a la par su cerveza.- Creo que no volveré a escucharlo.

- Ten por seguro que no será así John.- Volvió su mirada hacia él continuando con su cerveza ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

- Sherlock, hazme un favor, no te emborraches.- Le pidió al ver la velocidad con la que se acababa la cerveza, era la primera vez que bebía y no creía que soportase mucho alcohol.

- ¿Sherlock Holmes borracho?- Alzó una ceja inquisitivo.- Deja de decir tus tonterías ¿quieres?

- Que buena velada y amable eres.- Rodó los ojos con gran ironía.

- Termínate ésa y pide otras dos.- Sacó su móvil dejándole tiempo para que se la terminase.

¿Querría emborracharse? Desde luego John tenía demasiado aguante con la cerveza, Sherlock no lo sabía bien. La quinta cerveza para cada uno se colocó en la mesa, Sherlock miraba a su alrededor sin dejar de hacerlo y John no lo entendía, cada vez pensaba más y estaba seguro de que él no aguantaría mucho más.

- Sherlock, me quieres decir que hemos venido a hacer.- Ésta vez lo dijo con un tono de exigencia, no se lo tragaba.

Otras dos cervezas llegaron.

- John, relájate.- Sonrió cogiendo la otra cerveza y mirándolo de nuevo a él.

Bien, estaba borracho.

- Éstas borracho.- Sentenció negando levemente con la cerveza cerca de sus labios

- Por favor John, estoy en plenas facultades.- Negó quejándose de tal acusación.- Puedo decirte ahora mismo cualquier cosa de cualquier persona de éste bar, ¿quieres ponerme a prueba?

- No.- Se apresuró a decir.- Déjalo.

- Jajá.- Murmuró victorioso tomando la otra cerveza.

- Yo te he advertido, luego no me digas.- Avisó bebiendo, maldita sea, le estaba empezando a subir a él también.

- Deja de ser mi madre John, no te pega.- Arrugó la nariz un poco dejando vagamente el vaso en la mesa, denotando el enojo de John.- No tienes pecho.- Le señaló el cuerpo tratando de remediarlo. Estallido de risas. El rubio no podía dejar de reír y en consecuente el detective, ¿desde cuándo le hacían tanta gracia esas cosas? Ya había bebido suficiente.

- Creo que el momento en el que comparas mis pechos con los de tu madre es el primer aviso de que dejes de beber.- Enarcó una ceja mirando el cuarto de cerveza que le quedaban ya a ambos.

Lo ignoró volviendo a mirar hacia el local. Se suponía que debía de estar allí Will, hoy era Viernes, a partir de las 11 siempre podía encontrarse en la mesa de la esquina del bar que fervientemente conseguía todas las noches, nunca llegaba a más de las 12. Comprobó la hora en el móvil disimuladamente y observó a John por si le estaba mirando, pero al contrario se encontraba sumergido en su móvil también. Las 12:25. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué no había venido ésta noche? ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Estuvo tentado de pegar un puñetazo a la mesa enfadado.

Se había emborrachado para nada. Genial. Todo su plan al traste por culpa de un hombre impuntual e imbécil, pero necesario para seguir con la investigación. ¿Por qué nadie sabe lo que es la inteligencia humana porque carecen de ella? ¡¿Por qué?! Suspiró cansado.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Sherlock?- Se preocupó un poco sin poder evitarlo, ¿le sucedía algo? Capaz por eso quería salir ésta... No, eso seguía siendo un misterio, ¿por qué quería haber salido?

- No, nada.- Parpadeó rápidamente y exhaló con lentitud, esto de beber alcohol era... Demasiado para él, se encontraba algo abatido.

- Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.- Quiso marcharse John haciendo ademán de levantarse pero Sherlock lo agarró por el antebrazo volviendo a sentarlo con no mucha fuerza.

- No quiero irme todavía.- Replicó soltándolo y terminó su cerveza, capaz venía un poco más tarde Will... Era el único sitio dónde podía entrar en comunicación con él.

- Yo sí.- Miró seriamente al detective a los ojos, pero no quería marcharse sin él y dejarlo a su suerte aquí, obviamente no podría hacer eso.

- Vamos John, no seas aguafiestas.- Acogió esa mirada con otra igual de seria, quizás había conseguido dominar por un momento sus ojos para que dejasen de parecer vagos e imprecisos.- Es un buen sitio, y la música es buena.- Sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso a tientas entre sus labios, sacando un mechero para prenderlo.

- Bueno para ti que puedes fumar aquí dentro.- Arrugó la nariz molesto por el humo que desprendía de él y el ambiente que había debido a ello.

- Tú también podrías, pero no quieres, no es problema mío.- Alzó una ceja y se recostó con cuidado en el respaldo de su silla dándole una calada al cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

- Me voy a ir.- Le advirtió frunciendo el ceño, encima de que venía a acompañarlo porque no quería que le ocurriese nada malo lo trataba así, realmente no sabía que le sorprendía si siempre era igual.

- Vamos John, solo estoy bromeando.- Trató de tranquilizarlo.- ¿Hoy no tenías ninguna cita?- Quiso preguntarle para cambiar de tema, aunque no era el más adecuado la verdad.

Mierda. Helena. Joder. Joder.

- Maldita sea...- Se frotó la frente cansado y algo enfadado.- Tenía una cita y... Se me olvidó.- Suspiró sacando el móvil, ¿por qué no le había llamado? Quizás así se hubiese dado cuenta antes y... ¿se hubiese marchado?

- Oh, ¿y por qué no fuiste?- Preguntó triunfante haciéndose el que no sabía a qué se refería.- ¿Algo o alguien más importante?

- Para.- Bufó levemente frustrado por no haberlo recordado, realmente... ¿Qué hubiese hecho?

- Pero ¿por qué no lo admites?- Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero contemplándolo unos segundos, cada vez que fumaba lo hacía más rápido, no se encontraba mejor.

- ¿Admitir qué?- No entendía qué quería decir con aquello.

- Yo soy la persona más importante para ti.- Parpadeó repetidamente poniendo una cara guasona con una leve sonrisa, incorporándose del respaldo.- Por eso siempre sustituyes cualquier cosa por mí, quieres estar siempre a mi lado.- Continuó con la guasa.

John alzó las cejas mirándolo con incredulidad, ¿cómo? ¿La qué? Eso era una tontería.

- Sherlock. Deja de decir tonterías, estás muy borracho.- Trató de no dejar ver mucho su estado.- Ya me he

Tenía a... Harry. Harry era más importante que Sherlock. Y habían más cosas, cómo su trabajo, su carrera... ¿Siempre sustituía todo por él? La verdad es que en eso sí tenía razón, pero, era irrelevante, ¿acaso lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba?

_Tú eres el agujero en mi cabeza. _

_Tú eres el espacio en mi cama. _

_Tú eres el silencio que hay en medio, _

_de lo que pienso y lo que digo._

Sonó claramente la música. Desconcertó la atención de John que parpadeó varias veces y desvió la mirada de la clara de Sherlock, por dios, ¿qué pasaba ahora? ¿Y esa canción? Le sonaba, sabía cuál era, ¿por qué tenía que sonar justo en éste momento?

- No estoy borracho.- Murmuró suavemente mirando la reacción de John, ¿qué le sucedía con esa canción? Calló un momento.

Ya sabía cuál era "No light, No light.", una canción sutil y algo fuerte para él y su violín, aunque no se acordaba de la melodía, no había hueco para ella en su cerebro. ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así John?

- Sí que lo estás, mírate, diciendo que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida.- Cuestionó volviendo a acoger su mirada sin ningún tipo de apuro.- Cuando eres tú el que no puede vivir sin mí, me necesitas para todo.

Ésta vez le tocó a él alzar las cejas atónito ante lo que dijo, ¿qué había dicho? Esperaba que se hubiese equivocado al escucharlo.

- John, ¿de verdad te atreves a decirme eso? ¿A mí?- Con sorna descendió una ceja y dejó la otra enarcada.- ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

¿Cómo se le ocurría si quiera? ¿Cómo se le pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Cómo no iba a poder vivir sin él? ¡Claro que podía! Lo había hecho mucho tiempo mientras no lo había conocido. Se detuvo un segundo a sacar otro cigarrillo algo extrañado. Aunque, sí era cierto que... Desde que él se había mudado allí lo... Llamaba para todo. Se aseguraba de que no tomase ninguna sustancia ni excesivos parches de nicotina, lo requería para todos los casos y se negaba a aceptar uno sin John, le pedía que le preparase el desayuno todas las mañanas... Y, él nunca se había negado, protestado, obviamente, pero negado...

_Tú eres el miedo nocturno. _

_Tú eres la mañana cuando está despejada. _

_Cuando acaba, tú eres el principio. _

_Eres mi cabeza, eres mi corazón._

Parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar la continuación de la canción, dejando de tratar de encender el mechero, no podía ser cierto. No. ¿Habría reaccionado así por lo mismo que John? ¿Por...?

- Porque es la verdad, claro que sé con quién hablo. Contigo.- Respondió sin ceder en aquella burla, aquello era una realidad, a éstas alturas Sherlock no podría vivir con él aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Levantó la mano y pidió otra cerveza, la necesitaba.

Esperaba que John no se hubiese dado cuenta de su divagación, imitó su acción y pidió otra cerveza.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de ello?- Fijó sus ojos azules y penetrantes en los esmeralda, dejando que el fuego que trataba de encender el cigarrillo tomase vida en una imagen cercana a sus ojos que los iluminaban con más fuerza por unos instantes. Y apagó el mechero.

_No hay luz, no hay luz en tus vivos ojos azules. _

_No sabía que la luz del día podía ser tan intensa. _

_Una revelación a la luz del día. _

_No puedes elegir lo que permanece y lo que desvanece._

No pudo evitar perder la noción de la realidad al ver como el color témpano helado se juntó con el del fuego para bailar una sinfonía de colores, y cuando de repente se apagó, sintió frío. La canción penetraba por cada uno de sus poros, articulando sensaciones en cada trozo de su piel que le hicieron estremecer de forma vergonzosa, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ésta canción? ¿Por qué tenía que hablar de unos ojos azules? ¿Por qué Sherlock? ¿Por qué? Él no podía elegir lo que permanecía o se desvanecía.

- Porque es evidente, además, se te ve en los ojos.- Murmuró bebiendo cerveza tratando de que no escuchase eso último, pero no estaba seguro de si lo escucharía o no.

- Oh, ¿ya has descartado todo lo posible? ¿Has vuelto a leer cosas románticas para decirlas a tus chicas?- Preguntó queriendo acabar con aquella conversación, se estaba poniendo... ¿nervioso? Bebió otro trago de cerveza, le supo más agria que nunca.

- No, es solo lo que creo.- Bebió otro trago al darse cuenta de que aquello molestaba a Sherlock más que decirle cualquier cosa... ¿Hablar de que él tenía cualquier clase de sentimiento aunque ínfimo fuese?- No seré un genio, pero tú no sabes nada acerca de sentimientos.- Lo miró directamente. La había cagado.

Lo miraba molesto, muy molesto y enfadado. Genial. No debía de haber dicho eso. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había soltado, solo cuando lo dijo y levantó la mirada hacia la suya...

- Creo que se ha hecho tarde.- Miró la hora del móvil y comenzó a recuperar fuerzas para tratar de levantarse.

_Y haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras. _

_No hay luz, no hay luz. _

_Dime lo que quieres que diga._

Cada estrofa le daba una punzada, ¿haría lo que fuera porque se quedara? Una imagen vino a su cabeza, su vida, todo estaba oscuro, Sherlock en un extremo, él mismo en otro. De pronto el detective comenzaba a caminar en dirección contraria dándole la espalda y se iba alejando. Estaba solo. Sin nadie. Aquella luz se iba fundiendo poco a poco, era como si se hubiese apagado. No, no quería que se fuese.

- Sherlock.- Lo llamó antes de que hiciese la prueba de levantarse.- Lo siento, no quería decir eso.- Se disculpó con rapidez algo apurado.- Terminemos la cerveza, ¿vale? - Pidió dando a ver que quería quedarse, tenía la excusa perfecta.

Lo miró un momento, ¿se estaba disculpando de verdad y quería que se quedase? Se olvidó de la canción por un momento. Asintió y dejó de tratar de levantarse. ¿Cómo podía decir que él no sabía nada acerca de sentimientos? Vale, no era comparable a John, pero sabía lo que cada uno conllevaba, sabía lo que eran... ¿no? Era la primera vez que dudaba acerca de algo que había tenido totalmente claro y se ponía en duda.

"Y haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras. Dime lo que quieres que diga." Sonó en su cabeza mirando la cerveza que tenía en la mano, ¿John...? ¿Él...? Esa canción le estaba causando estragos. Miró a su alrededor unos segundos.

- Creía que te estabas aburriendo.- Volvió la vista hacia él viendo que no había sacado el móvil desde aquella vez.

- Eso no es verdad Sherlock.- Apretó los labios en una fina y delgada línea.

- ¿Ves? Quieres tenerme contigo.- Se rio entre dientes muy levemente restaurando la conversación de antes.

Desvió la mirada soltando una tenue risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ese Sherlock…

_A través de islas llenas de gente, gritando._

_Y en tu sitio había mil rostros diferentes. _

_Yo desaparecía delante de todos,_

_Que el cielo me ayude, necesito hacer lo correcto._

Había tanta gente allí dentro que el jaleo era más que evidente, pero la canción conseguía propasar cualquier decibelio que le impidiese llegar hasta sus oídos, desaparecía todo ruido exterior. Solo podía escuchar el tamborileo de las uñas de John contra el duro cristal del vaso. El cielo no podía ayudar esa noche, no entendía nada, ¿por qué la canción le traía el recuerdo de alguien? ¿De ése alguien? Parpadeó seguidamente y miró hacia el rubio que por fin le acogía la mirada, ¿éste era el momento en el que tendría que darse cuenta de algo? Tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, pero notaba todo su flujo sanguíneo galopando por su cuerpo, eso no ayudaba a pensar con cordura 'necesitaba hacer lo correcto'.

- Deja de soñar Sherlock.- Volvió a negar evitando tener que responder, estaba nervioso, esa canción...

- Hace tiempo no recuerdo mis sueños.- Desvió la mirada alzando momentáneamente las cejas con una pizca de pesadez ante ello que desapareció a los segundos de ponerlas originalmente.- Además, tú siempre has soñado con éste momento, ¿no?- Se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en la mesa y las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla, enfrentando ahora su mirada directamente desde más cerca, con atención, ¿por qué era tan complicado todo esto?

_Quieres una revelación, _

_Quieres hacerlo bien, _

_Pero, es una conversación, _

_Que no puedo tener esta noche._

Agachó un poco la cabeza cansado y se pasó una mano por la cara denotándolo. Ojalá un pequeño claro de luz apareciese en ése momento para iluminarle un poco y aclararle de una vez que le pasaba por la mente. No se encontraba demasiado bien, y la cerveza no ayudaba.

Quería tirarse de los pelos por culpa de la maldita canción, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no conseguía desaparecer.

- Sherlock, no creo que fuese algo que tuviésemos que hablar ahora mismo en todo caso.- Miró a su alrededor quitándose la mano de la cara, para su sorpresa, Sherlock estaba muy cerca de él mirándole fijamente, dejándolo impactado por unos segundos.

_Quieres una revelación, _

_Algún tipo de solución _

_Quieres una revelación._

La canción... La canción...

No se apartó ni un segundo de su posición y su mirada fija en la cansada del rubio. Quería saber, solo quería saber qué era aquello que creía haber visto, cómo podía manejarlo... Y por qué aquello no le dejaba pensar en que ya no había motivo para seguir allí.

No pudo moverse. Se mantuvo quieto al notar que John tampoco lo hacía, se había quedado mirándolo fijamente. Entrecerró sus ojos azules un momento. El doctor descendió su mirada frunciendo muy suavemente el entrecejo, sin saber qué tenía que decir o hacer a continuación. Era...

Volvió a mirarlo para encontrarse de nuevo esa mirada y no pudo evitar quedarse rígido sin mover ni un músculo.

_No hay luz, no hay luz en tus vivos ojos azules. _

_No sabía que la luz del día podía ser tan intensa. _

_Una revelación a la luz del día. _

_No puedes elegir lo que permanece y lo que desvanece._

Sus ojos azules lo escrutaban como un taladro. Hacía daño. Pero no se movía. Dejaba que le hiriese, no lo entendía. Se sentía azorado, no sabía qué era lo que querían. Trataban de preguntarle algo, pero no era capaz de descifrarlo. Querían su respuesta, no la encontraban, él tampoco la encontraba en sí mismo. Se convirtieron en un pozo. Sus ojos cayeron a través de ellos, incoherentemente. Podía ver el vacío al fondo de ése agujero negro que se acababa de formar. Él caía sin opción a retirada. Sus ojos doblegados ante la voluntad de hielo trataban de quemarlos y darles luz. Encontrar una respuesta al por qué de todo aquello. Dejar de dar vueltas en una espiral sin luz. Aferrar algo que no pudiese marcharse.

- Marchémonos Sherlock.- Consiguió a duras penas romper el contacto visual y levantarse lo más rápido que pudo. Dejó dinero en la mesa y se apartó un poco de ésta incómodo, no sabía qué decirle, pero no iba a aguantar mucho más.

No se inmutó ante el comportamiento de su compañero, no varió su postura. Únicamente siguió mirándolo en esa posición, ahora con la boca apoyada en la unión de sus manos, hacia dónde segundos antes había estado sentado John, quizás con resignación.

- Ésta bien.- Acogió tratando de levantarse de la silla sin hacer ninguna tontería.- ¿Me ayudas?- Pidió parpadeando lentamente y mirándolo después desde allí abajo.

Torció la boca asintiendo, necesitando de nuevo apartar la mirada de él mismo. No sabía cómo ayudarlo. Se acercó tomándolo de ambos brazos para levantarlo con cuidado.

_Y haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras._

_No hay luz, no hay luz. _

_Dime lo que quieres que diga._

Se sentía tan bien el agarre que recibía... Y era tan incoherente...

Agachó la mirada levemente dejando que su fuerza hiciese más que él mismo. Un torrente de energía circuló por todo su cuerpo al conseguir estar en pie. Desapareció. Se desvaneció de pronto sintiéndose desprotegido. "¿Por qué no podía mantenerse así? John, ¿por qué no podías seguir sosteniéndome? ¿Qué tenía que decir para que lo hicieses?"

Lo miró desde aquella posición sin decir nada. Ambos escuchaban la misma canción. Ambos se miraban de la misma forma extrañados por lo que el contacto del otro y el pensar en ellos les sucedía.

- John.- Lo llamó un momento antes de que se diese la vuelta y prosiguieran su camino.

_Me dejarías, _

_¿Si te dijera lo que he hecho?_

¿Por qué ésta sensación de impotencia...? ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Siempre tenía las palabras perfectas para cada ocasión, pero ahora... ¿Si le dijese...? Él no conocía su pasado, él... ¿Qué le respondería? ¿Huiría de él si supiese lo que había hecho? Si supiese que...

_Y me dejarías, _

_¿Si te dijera en lo que me he convertido?_

Si le dejase decirle...

Dio un paso hacia él y lo continuó mirando sin pestañear. Nadie reparaba en dos personas en pie entre tanta gente que lo estaba deambulando de un lado para otro al ritmo de la canción y el alcohol corriendo. No podía...

_Pero, es tan fácil_

_Cantárselo a una multitud, _

_Pero, es tan difícil, amor, _

_Decírtelo a ti, a solas._

Se detuvo muy cerca de él. Estaban rodeados de gente. La canción aclaraba todo lo que no sabía pensar y lo que no quería realmente asumir. Era tan difícil, tan difícil asumirlo. Que ya teniéndolo en esa posición acababa de descubrir que mucho más era poder decírselo, incluso para él que no tenía reparo en nada. A pesar de todas las cervezas que había tomado y de la desinhibición que debería de tener, todo se había esfumado desde que había empezado la canción y su contacto.

- Sherlock...- Murmuró su nombre azorado por esa mirada silenciosa que lo estaba ahogando, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, esto... esto...

- John, yo...- Levantó un poco la voz para que le escuchase entre las carcajadas sonoras de la gente. Ahora entendía cuan complicado era todo aquello, más de lo que jamás había creído o pensado.- ¿Por qué no me miras?- Preguntó agachando la mirada levemente hasta el punto dónde él estaba mirando, alguno perdido en aquel suelo de madera desgastada.- Mírame.- Le ordenó cogiéndolo con algo de brusquedad de la barbilla obligándolo a hacerlo, si no podía decírselo, quizás así lo entendiese.

_No hay luz, no hay luz en tus vivos ojos azules. _

_No sabía que la luz del día podía ser tan intensa. _

_Una revelación a la luz del día. _

_No puedes elegir lo que permanece y lo que desvanece._

Relámpagos de energía circulaban sin previo aviso de un lado a otro. Rápidos como la luz, intensos como el fuego. Dos joyas enfrentadas vacías de entendimiento y palabras que no podían susurrar. Un segundo en el que las luces descendieron, pero las esmeraldas seguían brillando con luz propia, pudiendo ver perfectamente la falta de luz y la intensidad de su oponente. Descubriendo el intrínseco secreto que con recelo guardaban. Estremeció todo su cuerpo al encontrarlo tan cerca cuando quiso darse cuenta.

_Y haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras. _

_No hay luz, no hay luz._

_Dime lo que quieres que diga._

Dio media vuelta sin poder evitarlo soltándose de su agarre, quedando de espaldas a su mirada. Aún la notaba clavada en su nuca, escrutando sus movimientos.

Alzó una mano con intención de llevarla hasta su hombro para que volviese a dar media vuelta y lo mirase. Detuvo su acción a medio camino con ésta temblando levemente. Entreabrió los labios unos segundos tratando de decir algo, que no pudo decir. Comenzó a cerrar la mano levemente con pequeños temblores a la vez que agachaba la mirada hasta que tanto sus ojos como la mano que mantuvo en el aire quedaron cerrados con fuerza. "Hice lo que fuera para que te quedaras. Haría lo que fuera para que te quedaras." Súbitamente abrió los ojos de nuevo moviendo su mano hasta su objetivo, obligándolo a girarse levemente.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga John?- Consiguió decir con el ceño fruncido y el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Era Sherlock Holmes, algo así no iba a dejarlo cómo un humano más, una persona débil, él no era así, él era capaz de afrontar aquello y no acongojarse.

_Quieres una revelación, _

_Quieres hacerlo bien, _

_Pero, es una conversación, _

_Que no puedo tener esta noche._

Las dudas que asaltaban su pequeña mente y su gran corazón no le dejaron responder rápidamente lo que él quería escuchar de sus perfilados labios. Esa corriente volvió a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Era muy simple. Quería estar seguro. Esos ojos no le daban ninguna duda. Quería hacerlo bien. Quería que sus palabras fuesen claras, no condicionadas. Sus acciones de la misma forma. No podía. Era demasiado para él ahora mismo, demasiado... No podía preguntarle ésta noche.

- Ésta noche no Sherlock, no estás...- Dio otro paso separando su agarre de él mismo. Se sintió vacío de nuevo. Continuó el camino hacia la puerta abriéndola con rapidez.

_Quieres una revelación, _

_Algún tipo de solución _

_Quieres una revelación._

De nuevo se quedó en la misma posición. Apretó el puño que había rozado su hombro. Su tranquilidad había desaparecido con la disipación de su calor y sus palabras posteriores. Él no estaba borracho. ¿Por qué diablos esto tenía que ser así, no podía hacer otra cosa? ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo quería poder expresar de una vez la razón por la que esos estragos se causaban. Descendió suavemente el brazo hasta dejarlo a un lado de su cuerpo y cerró con fuerza la mandíbula tomando una decisión.

Salió tras John empujándolo levemente y cerró la puerta tras ellos. No entendió nada. Lo siguió empujando despacio hasta que terminaron de bajar las largas escaleras. Agarró con cuidado su muñeca y como de un látigo se tratase lo colocó a un lado de éstas contra una pared que estaba casi en total oscuridad.

_Quieres una revelación, _

_Quieres hacerlo bien, _

_Pero, es una conversación, _

_Que no puedo tener esta noche._

Lo acorraló contra la pared al aire. Lo pilló tan de sorpresa que sintió por un momento miedo. Sus ojos relampaguearon un segundo en la oscuridad cuando se sostuvo enfrente de él obligándose a sí mismo a mirar cómo lo miraba. No pudo evitar descender la mirada azorado y tratar de escapar de él. No era momento... No era momento... No podía hacerlo... Volvió a enfrentarlo sin evitar perderse de nuevo en ellos y en la falta de luz que los bañaba.

- Sherlock... Éstas borracho.- Colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo echó hacia atrás con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo.

_Quieres una revelación, _

_Algún tipo de solución _

_Dime lo que quieres que diga._

¿Cómo podía hacer que viese se equivocaba? No dejó que lo apartase. Sus músculos se tensaron un momento continuando con su mirada, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué huyes John? Dudó. Se quedó en el mismo sitio con la oportunidad de no ser apartado.

- Dime qué quieres que diga para que veas no es cierto.- Murmuró sin premisa notando su aliento deslizarse por su propia piel erizada. Desesperación.

- Tú no sabes hablar de... sentimientos.- Susurró entrecortado tratando de decir palabras que no supuso que diría nunca y tampoco sabía decir sin trabarse. Vergüenza.

- Dime qué quieres que diga.- Repitió apoyando ambas manos en la pared, estirando los brazos con la cabeza de John a su altura. Necesidad.

- No puedo decírtelo.- Se negó desviando la mirada avergonzado, las palabras... Se habían esfumado. Impotencia.

Ésta vez la canción pareció sonar de la nada, ambos podían escucharla claramente, pero ninguno a la vez.

_"No hay luz, no hay luz en tus vivos ojos azules. No sabía que la luz del día podía ser tan intensa. Una revelación a la luz del día. No puedes elegir lo que permanece y lo que desvanece_."

No podía seguir enfrentándolo. Continuar era algo improbable. Huir. Sin mirar atrás. Sin... No pudo. Le controlaba hasta la respiración. Notaba el calor y la luz que sus ojos no desprendían acorralándolo con unos brazos firmes. ¿Sería el momento de dejarse rendir? ¿De rendirse ante el hielo? ¿De permanecer junto a él?

- No, no sé hablar de ellos.- Asumió despegando sus manos de la pared con desgana. Todo había acabado... Decepción.

Los mismos brazos que lo acorralaban, de pronto se cerraron entorno al cuello de John despegándolo de la pared ante su sorpresa trayéndolo hacia sí. Abrió los ojos aún más al no poder reaccionar y encontrarse de pronto frente a Sherlock.

Decidió detener el tiempo. Decidió dar un atisbo de paz.

Su respiración se cortó, ya no existía. Hundió sus labios sin espera ni tiempo que perder a que John reaccionase. El fuego que existía no conseguía extinguirse ante el hielo que lanzó el primer ataque. Ascendió sus brazos inmóviles hasta su torso, apretando con violencia la gabardina. Bajó la intensidad de sus brazos hasta llevar sus manos a ambas mejillas que quemaban de actividad, obligándolo a ponerse de puntillas. Aferró con más fuerza la gabardina al sentir su roce en la cara. Mareado. Subió aún más sus manos hasta sujetar también su cara y hacerlo encorvarse hacia abajo para acabar como al principio. No podía dejar de sentirlo. Mareado.

Apoyados contra la pared. Sin dudas. Sin dubitaciones. Labios inexpertos buscando la perfección que en todo seguía. No podía soltar su cara, no podía dejar de sentir el calor que ésta emanaba, ¿y si se acababa? Deslizó sus manos hasta su torso, haciéndose un hueco entre éste y la pared y lo acerco aún más. Las sensaciones a flor de piel brotando de un lado a otro. Escalofríos. Notaba en cada pliegue de sus labios la misma necesidad que los suyos mismos desbordaban.

Acabó. Se separaron unos segundos apoyando su frente en la del rubio recuperando el aliento. La respiración se había perdido hacía unos minutos y sabía no la recuperaría.

- ¿Esto tiene que acabarse?- Murmuró con dificultad sin llegar a soltarlo del cuerpo, tampoco pretendía hacerlo.

- No, por favor.- Respondió cogiéndolo súbitamente del cuello de la gabardina con fuerza, obligándolo a agacharse hacia él y volverlo a besar con mayor intensidad.

Espalda curvada. Sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad del otro hambrientas y necesitadas del otro. ¿Quién era alguien para poder pararlos? Las manos del detective penetraron dentro del jersey acariciando la tonificada espalda del rubio. Se separó levemente de sus labios y soltó un ligero gemido al sentir como un hielo en su espalda, al sentirlo a él. Tapó su boca con sus labios para no dejarle escapar otro.

La puerta se abrió. El beso cesó de pronto, las manos no se movieron de su espalda y John apretó a Sherlock más a sí para que nadie pudiese divisarlos allí. Se miraron frente a frente. Una sonrisa pintó de pronto el rostro del detective, amenazando con echar a reír... Pero se contuvo. El rubio negó con la cabeza a la vez que una ligera sonrisa aparecía sin haberlo podido evitar. Miraron hacia las escaleras. Ya no había nadie.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Sherlock?- Preguntó alzando una ceja, ruborizado por su contacto, tanto físico como visual desde tan cerca, no se separó ni un centímetro de cuando lo pegó así para que no los vieran.

- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti ¿no crees?- Cuestionó sacando la mano que tenía en su espalda, volviéndola a colocar en la pared junto a su cabeza.

- Siempre me hechas la culpa a mí.- Bufó desviando unos segundos la mirada para volver a enfrentarla, le intimidaban esos ojos de tan de cerca fijos sin movimiento. Suspiró levemente.- Mañana... ¿Te acordarás de esto?

- John, ¿cómo tengo que decírtelo?- Fue él ésta vez quien preguntó exasperado, ¿aún pensaba que estaba borracho? ¿Cómo iba a poder no recordarlo?- No estoy borracho, ¿qué quieres que diga para demostrarlo?

¿Acceder, o no acceder? ¿Ceder, o no ceder?

- Esto... Esto en tu sano juicio no lo habrías hecho.- Se negaba a creer que realmente no estaba borracho, tenía que guardar la compostura por ello.

- Mañana lo volveré a hacer.- Aseguró pegando su frente a la suya, con sus narices rozándose levemente.- Y el otro.- Susurró levemente rozándole con los dedos el pelo, suaves caricias.- Y el otro...- Continuó pasando su mano por su mejilla hasta dejarla ahí, mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba la zona que se coloreaba bajo una tenue luz que le dejaba darse cuenta de ello.

- ¿Éstas seguro?...- Dudó de lo que él creía, sonaba tan real y tan convencido… Pero no podía evitar pensar en si era cierto o estaba condicionado.- No puedes estarlo si nunca has sentido, y menos amor Sherlock…

- No, pero lo he visto… y no sé qué será a ciencia cierta pero… de seguro… será lo más parecido a esto.- Cada pausa trataba de pensar sus siguientes palabras, acercando sus labios un poco más a los de John, dudando, dudando de lo que tenía que decir hablando con… El corazón que nunca había dejado al aire, hasta que junto sus labios totalmente en un suave beso para separarse posteriormente y quedarse de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.

No sabía qué decir, eso era lo único que había podido de la lista de situaciones en las que su pulso se aceleraba por su maldita culpa. Pero esperaba, que pudiese ver en sus ojos todo lo que no sabía decir, le dejó a ellos la tarea de expresárselo.

Tal vez, si esos ojos que ahora lo miraban asustado y con toda la energía del calor disipada no supieran expresarse bien, no hubiese visto la sinceridad que ahora emanaban. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- Subió sus manos hasta su nuca y lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí esbozando una suave sonrisa resignada y feliz, radiante.

Acogió el beso resplandeciente, dejando que de nuevo ésa llama prendiera en ambos, el hielo se derretía, el fuego ganaba ésta batalla.

- Solo no te vayas nunca, ¿es mucho pedir?- Respondió dejando brillar otra sonrisa surgida en medio del beso.

- Creo que podré soportarlo.- Murmuró en medio del beso esbozando otra sonrisa para callarlo de nuevo.- ¿Y tú? ¿Podrás aguantar mi compañía?

- John, las preguntas obvias.- Arrugó la nariz como si fuese una molestia. Él sabía cuánto las odiaba, y eso hizo que ambos echasen a reír en un susurro silencioso aún con la mirada perdida en los ojos del otro.

- Creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa.- Propuso el doctor levantando la mirada y viendo lo cerrada que estaba la noche.

- ¿Ya me quieres llevar al dormitorio?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido e intensificó la risa separándose de John para marcharse.

- ¡Sh… Sherlock!- Vociferó con las mejillas pintadas con fuerza y todo el rostro colorado escuchando la risa del detective.

Notaron la linterna encenderse en aquella oscuridad y se miraron risueños. Los habían pillado. El rubio se quedó petrificado notando que venía hacia allí el hombre vigía, por lo que fue Sherlock quien tuvo que tomarlo de la mano para tirar de él y salir corriendo por el callejón paralelo sin dejarse ver.

Salieron a una gran avenida vacía y desierta para la hora que era. Se volvieron a mirar un momento y comenzaron a reír, ¿por qué siempre tenían que salir de los sitios corriendo? John descendió la mirada hasta la unión de sus manos y Sherlock pudo ver cómo éste sonrió inconscientemente, lo que le provocó otra sonrisa a él.

Sin deshacer ese agarre de su mano, tiró un poco pegando a sí al doctor, dejándole un beso cómo respuesta a ésa sonrisa.

- Vayámonos a casa.- Fue lo único que el moreno dijo cuándo se separaron, sin soltarse de la mano.

Sus mejillas estaban aún más pintadas, no se hubiese imaginado aquel momento en medio de una avenida principal casi vacía, rezumando cariño de unos ojos vacíos y etéreos. Asintió con la cabeza levemente y dejó que llamase a un taxi para volver juntos. Por fin.

* * *

**_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció?_**

**_Espero haber estado a la altura de ésta increíble canción y el ambiente que supone._**

**_Ya sabéis dónde dejarme vuestra opinión... ¡Reviews!_**

**_Un saludo y hasta pronto mis queridxs Sherlockeds._**


End file.
